hungergamesfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Philip Seymour Hoffman
| image = Philip_Seymour_Hoffman.jpg | personnage = Plutarch Heavensbee | nationalité = Américaine | naissance = 23 juillet 1967, Fairport, New York, États-Unis | décès = 2 février 2014 }} Philip Seymour Hoffman interprète le rôle de Plutarch Heavensbee dans les films Hunger Games. Il est décédé le 2 février 2014 à l'âge de 46 ans mais il n'a été remplacé ni dans Hunger Games : La Révolte - Partie 1 ni dans Hunger Games : La Révolte - Partie 2 http://www.allocine.fr/article/fichearticle_gen_carticle=18637773.html. Biographie Né à Fairport, banlieue de Rochester, dans le nord-ouest de l'État de New York, le 23 juillet 1967, il s'engagea dans des cours de théâtre au lycée puis à la New York University Tisch School of the Arts, et obtint finalement un Bachelor of Fine Arts en expression théâtrale en 1989. Il fit ses débuts à l'écran avec le film Triple Bogey on a Par Five Hole (1991), crédité sous le nom de Phil Hoffman, mais son premier rôle important survint l'année suivante dans My New Gun. Le rôle de Scotty J, dans le film Boogie Nights en 1997, le fit connaître du grand public. Au théâtre, il a reçu deux nominations pour le Tony Award en tant que meilleur acteur en 2000 pour True West et meilleur acteur en 2003 pour Lond Day's Journey Into Night. Le personnage de Truman Capote qu'il interprète dans le film éponyme lui valut le Los Angeles Film Critics Award en 2005 et l'Oscar du meilleur acteur en 2006. En 2009, Hoffman incarne Le Comte dans la comédie Good Morning England de Richard Curtis, où il interprète un personnage excentrique et égocentrique dans les années rock'n'roll, aux côtés de Rhys Ifans et Bill Nighy. En 2010, il signe son premier film en tant que réalisateur, Rendez-vous l'été prochain. Il vivait actuellement avec Mimi O'Donnell, avec laquelle ils ont eu 3 enfants : Cooper Alexander né en mars 2003, Tallulah née en novembre 2006 et Willa née en octobre 2008. Filmographie Acteur *1991 : New York District (Law & Order) (série TV), de Don Scardino - Steve Haunauer *1991 : Triple Bogey on a Par Five Hole d'Amos Poe - Klutch *1992 : Szuler d'Adek Drabinski - Martin *1992 : My New Gun de Stacy Cochran - Chris *1992 : En toute bonne foi (Leap of Faith) de Richard Pearce - Matt *1992 : Le Temps d'un week-end (Scent of a Woman) de Martin Brest - George Willis, Jr. *1993 : Joey Breaker de Steven Starr - Wiley McCall *1993 : My Boyfriend's Back de Bob Balaban - Chuck Bronski *1993 : Money for Nothing (film, 1993) de Ramón Menéndez - Cochran *1994 : Guet-apens (The Getaway) de Roger Donaldson - Frank Hansen *1994 : The Yearling (film, 1994) (TV) de Rod Hardy - Buck *1994 : Pour l'amour d'une femme (When a Man Loves a Woman) de Luis Mandoki - Gary *1994 : Un homme presque parfait (Nobody's Fool) de Robert Benton - Officier Raymer *1995 : The Fifteen Minute Hamlet de Tom Stoppard - Bernardo, Horatio & Laertes *1996 : Sydney (Hard Eight) de Paul Thomas Anderson - Jeune joueur de craps *1996 : Twister de Jan de Bont - Dustin Davis *1997 : Boogie Nights de Paul Thomas Anderson - Scotty J. *1998 : Culture - Bill *1998 : Montana de Jennifer Leitzes : Duncan *1998 : Et plus si affinités (Next Stop Wonderland) de Brad Anderson - Sean *1998 : The Big Lebowski de Joel Coen - Brandt *1998 : Happiness de Todd Solondz - Allen *1998 : Docteur Patch (Patch Adams) de Tom Shadyac - Mitch Roman *1999 : Personne n'est parfait(e) (Flawless) de Joel Schumacher - Rusty Zimmerman *1999 : Magnolia de Paul Thomas Anderson - Phil Parma *1999 : Le Talentueux Mr Ripley (The Talented Mr. Ripley) d'Anthony Minghella - Freddie Miles *2000 : Séquences et Conséquences (State and Main) de David Mamet - Joseph Turner White *2000 : Presque célèbre (Almost Famous) de Cameron Crowe - Lester Bangs *2002 : Love Liza de Todd Louiso - Wilson Joel *2002 : Punch-Drunk Love - Ivre d'amour (Punch-Drunk Love) de Paul Thomas Anderson - Dean Trumbell *2002 : Dragon rouge (Red Dragon) de Brett Ratner - Freddy Lounds *2002 : La 25e Heure (25th Hour) de Spike Lee - Jacob Elinsky *2003 : Mister Cash (Owning Mahowny) de Richard Kwietniowski - Dan Mahowny *2003 : Mattress Man Commercial (vidéo) de Paul Thomas Anderson - Dean Trumbell *2003 : Retour à Cold Mountain (Cold Mountain) d'Anthony Minghella - Révérend Veasey *2004 : Polly et moi (Along Came Polly) de John Hamburg - Sandy Lyle *2005 : Strangers with Candy de Paul Dinello - Henry *2005 : Empire Falls (feuilleton TV) de Fred Schepisi - C.B. Whiting / Charlie Mayne *2005 : Truman Capote (Capote) de Bennett Miller - Truman Capote *2006 : Mission impossible 3 (Mission: Impossible III) de J.J. Abrams - Owen Davian *2007 : 7h58 ce samedi-là (Before The Devil Knows You're Dead) de Sidney Lumet - Andy *2007 : La Famille Savage (The Savages) de Tamara Jenkins - Jon Savage *2007 : La Guerre selon Charlie Wilson (Charlie Wilson's War) de Mike Nichols - Gust Avrakotos *2008 : Doute (Doubt) de John Patrick Shanley - Le père Brendan Flynn *2008 : Synecdoche, New York de Charlie Kaufman - Caden Cotard *2009 : Good Morning England (The Boat That Rocked) de Richard Curtis - Le « Comte » *2009 : Mary et Max (Mary and Max) de Adam Elliot - Max Horowitz (voix en VO) *2010 : Mytho-Man (The Invention of Lying) de Ricky Gervais - Jim, le barman (caméo) *2010 : Rendez-vous l'été prochain (Jack Goes Boating) de Philip Seymour Hoffman - Jack *2011 : Les Marches du pouvoir (The Ides of March) de George Clooney - Paul Zara *2011 : Le Stratège (Moneyball) de Bennett Miller - Art Howe *2012 : The Master de Paul Thomas Anderson - Lancaster Dodd *2013 : Le Quatuor de Yaron Zilberman - Robert *2013 : Hunger Games : L'Embrasement de Francis Lawrence - Plutarch Heavensbee *2014 : Un homme très recherché d'Anton Corbijn - Günther Bachmann *2014 : Hunger Games : La Révolte - Partie 1 de Francis Lawrence - Plutarch Heavensbee *2015 : Hunger Games : La Révolte - Partie 2 de Francis Lawrence - Plutarch Heavensbee Réalisateur *2010 : Rendez-vous l'été prochain Théâtre *2000 : True West de Sam Shepard *2001 : La Mouette de Anton Tchekhov *2003 : Le Long Voyage vers la nuit de Eugene O'Neill *2009 : Othello de William Shakespeare *2012 : Mort d'un commis voyageur d' Arthur Miller à Broadway *2012 : Mademoiselle Julie de August Strindberg Références en:Philip Seymour Hoffman Catégorie:Acteurs